


【SK】雨のあと

by XingYunRuYu_Ryusei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei/pseuds/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari & Ohno Satoshi





	【SK】雨のあと

一 · 「緑雨」  
下雨了。  
其实二宫和也不觉得下雨有什么大问题，虽然硬要说的话他对天气这件事本身就抱着无所谓的态度。分析师的工作让他平时都不需要出门，吃饭靠外卖，空闲时间打游戏，连采购日用品都有网购这样东西可以代劳，呆在家里的话，外面刮风下雨都对他没什么影响，连衣服都有干衣机……  
但如果一定要说出个喜欢不喜欢的话，二宫和也还是不那么喜欢下雨天的。虽然做的是家庭办公形式的工作，他还是免不了有时要出门见个客户什么的。平时天气怎样都可以，只要出门的时候别给我下雨就好，二宫和也的想法十分简单。

“喂您好，这里是二宫分析事务所。”  
“啊，您好，我是之前发邮件预约了今天见面的大野。”  
“是大野智先生对吗？”  
“是是。我预约了今天下午在西新桥看门面。”  
“那就按照您之前邮件上说的下午一点在西新桥二丁目的……”  
“啊，是这样的。那个，因为今天要请您帮忙看的门面不止西新桥那一个，坐电车的话比较耗时间所以想问问二宫先生有车吗，如果开车的话会方便很多。啊当然没车也没关系打车也可以，打车钱我会付的。那个，那个给您造成麻烦真的很不好意思……”

听着电话那头的人用黏糊糊的声音慌张地说了那么长一串话还差点吃了几次螺丝，二宫不禁怀疑这个大野智先生是个天然性格的人。这么天然还想开店，不怕被人骗吗？

“我明白了，我会开车去的。”  
“啊啊太好了，都怪我没有驾照，给您添麻烦真的很抱歉！那个，油费我也会付的！”

挂掉电话之后，二宫望向窗外：“难得出个门，怎么又下雨了……好麻烦呐。那个大野智，他要开什么店来着？”  
从桌上的文件夹中找出今天要用的那叠，翻到大野智附在邮件中发来的那一页，二宫又仔细看了一遍——面包咖啡店，希望开在客人较多但又比较安静的地方，希望周围环境比较好，店铺不用太大，但是最好有二楼，采光要好，有个能放桌椅的小院子更好……  
小小一家店，要求倒是不少。不过二宫和也的工作不就是根据客户的要求，帮客户选出最适合的店铺位置和最好的经营方案嘛。离约定的时间还有几个小时，二宫和也便着手开始查找资料，准备下午与客户的见面。

春天的雨淅沥绵长，当二宫将车开到西新桥的停车场时，持续了数小时的雨依旧没有停下来的迹象。打着伞走到约定的地方，他看到一个圆脸的男人，正蹲在屋檐下逗一只猫。不知道是不是光线的问题，那人的肤色似乎比二宫和也黑了不止一个度，染成浅栗色的短发用发胶抓的蓬松，手臂上有着好看的肌肉线条。那只猫似乎很喜欢他，追着他的手指又舔又咬的。这一人一猫似乎都没有注意到他，二宫只得出声：“请问是大野先生吗？”  
蹲在地上的男人转过头，看到二宫的脸之后像是一下子想起了什么一样“啊！”的轻呼出声，然后猛地站起身对二宫说到：“啊不好意思不好意思，是二宫先生吧，不好意思刚刚没注意到你。那个，这个就是我跟您讲的第一个门面……”  
果然是个天然。二宫和也在心里默默吐槽着。而且面对面之后才发现原来这位大野智先生是真的黑啊，就像……像姐姐做的全麦面包，如果再黑一点的话就应该是上次吃的那个咖喱面包……打住打住，这样说客户不太好，不太好。

看完在西新桥的门面，详细记录了自己需要的信息之后，大野准备蹭二宫的车去接下来的几处“备选”地。但在看到大野智递来的小纸条上写的那几个门面的地址之后，二宫和也把车熄火，扭头向后排的大野智说：“大野先生，之前您在邮件中写的第一条要求我记得是要‘客人多又安静’吧，可是这几个地方，啊包括我们刚刚看过的那边，都不符合您的要求，要么人很少，要么十分吵闹……您确定要从这里面选吗？”  
“啊，不好意思我没有事先了解过这些地方……选了纸上写的这几个地点是因为这些门面都是我家名下的，所以想先看看能不能从这里面挑一个……”大野智软软地笑着，周身仿佛被可爱的粉色小花包围着，嘴上却说着这些震惊了二宫和也的话。  
“……”  
“那个，如果这几个不行的话，二宫先生有什么推荐吗？”  
看着这张圆圆的脸，二宫和也强打精神，凭借着强大的职业操守才让自己的大脑没有继续死机。保持着一如既往的营业笑容，二宫和也回答道：“如果您预算没问题的话，一般可以把店选在神乐坂一类的地方。但是神乐坂同样餐饮业发达，竞争力十分激烈，您可以选择初期这样……然后……”  
听完二宫的一长串分析后，大野智当即拍板，就选在神乐坂了！听二宫先生的准没错！  
二宫和也：干这行这么多年第一次见到一个这么信我的，别说反驳了连问题都没有一个……

等二宫和也载着大野智到神乐坂看过一圈，商讨完具体把店选在哪个位置之后，天色也不早了。就在二宫准备各回各家时，大野智突然提出请二宫吃晚饭：“今天辛苦二宫先生了！我占用了您那么多时间，现在都快七点了，这当然要请您吃顿饭啦！”  
二宫和也本来想拒绝的，倒不是因为不好意思让人请客，而是因为他不喜欢吃贵的食物。二宫几番推脱，最后还是耐不住大野软乎乎的笑而应了他的请求，只是没想到家里有好几个门面的疑似富二代大野智吃的东西那么庶民，随着大野一起掀开门帘走进拉面店时，二宫这样想着。

“O酱！今天这是带朋友来啦？”  
大野智笑着点头，回应着：“是呀，我就跟平时一样来一份吧，二宫先生想吃什么？”  
二宫和也粗略地翻看了一下菜单，点了一份豚骨拉面。  
两人挑了一个无人的角落坐下来，在等面的间隙，大野智提议两人交换一下联系方式，“为了方便有什么问题可以联系二宫先生”。  
二宫和也觉得他今天是彻底被这个人的笑给下蛊了，不，或许在听到他的声音的时候就已经被蛊惑，好似海妖塞壬的歌声迷惑了远航的水手。接二连三做出平时自己本不会做的事情，现在更是要跟他交换联系方式了，这给了二宫一种他下一秒就要应着大野智的邀请去到他家的错觉。  
不过交换联系方式后的对话倒不是什么“请你去我家”，而是配合着拉面听大野讲述他与老板是怎么认识而且关系那么好的。  
“我特别喜欢江户时期一位叫伊藤若冲的画师，他曾经为了画好鸡而在自家院里养了一群鸡，天天盯着看呢！我是真的崇拜他，如果哪天能及他万分之一该有多好……”  
一般的年轻人不都会喜欢些歌手演员什么的吗，这人竟然这么喜欢一个江户时期的画家……倒也是个厉害人。听他这么说，他自己也在画画？  
“然后前几年有过一次纪念性的画展，我当时超~高兴的！每天都带着画板去看展嘿嘿，然后就是在那里认识店长的！我跟他聊了好久，后来还一起出海钓鱼了呢……”  
难怪之前那只猫一个劲地舔他的手指，原来兴趣除了画画还有钓鱼……怎么跟个小老头一样，嗯，不能这么想自己的客户，不管是不是客户都不能在背后这么说别人。  
“不过大野先生既然家里有那些门面，为什么还要开店呢？”  
“唔……直接叫我大野就好，后面加个先生什么的我有点不习惯。开店的话，因为我爸说这么大的人就应该找份工作，哪怕开家店亏本也比每天在家里无所事事的好。”  
开家店亏本……  
有钱真好。来自金钱爱好者二宫和也发自内心的感叹。  
这顿晚餐就在两人零碎的闲聊中结束了。大野智结完账后两人便在店门口道了别，大野打车，二宫开车，都回了各自的家。

整理完今天的资料，二宫冲了个澡，窝在沙发里开始打游戏。窗外还没有停下的雨和空气中温润的触感，让二宫清晰地感受到，是春天了。雨丝落在绿色的绣球花叶上，发出沙沙的声音，象征着新绿时节的到来。

“今天见到了二宫和也先生，看上去意外的年轻呢，我还以为是哪个学校的高中生偷偷从学校里溜出来了。  
“今天下了一天雨，看样子接下来几天也会继续下了，是春雨呢！春天来了，马上就是鲷鱼的季节了呀……好想钓鲷鱼！还想钓金枪鱼！  
“加油！今年的目标也是金枪鱼！”  
合上日记本，大野智抱着靠枕躺在了沙发上，盯着天花板上一道小小的缝发呆。过了一会儿，又噘着嘴开始自言自语。  
“好想钓金枪鱼呀！超大的金枪鱼！还想挑战旗鱼！如果真的钓到了旗鱼的话，就把旗鱼角送给二宫先生吧！嘿嘿嘿不过为什么是二宫先生呢……挂自己家里也不错的……嘛钓上来再说啦！”

\---------  
  
二 · 「夕立」  
“好热啊……”二宫戴着口罩帽子，穿着防晒衣，全副武装恋恋不舍地从开着空调的凉爽家中走了出来。虽然已经是傍晚六点朝后了，但毕竟是八月份，夕阳照射下的空气依旧十分闷热，二宫抽了抽鼻子，在闷热的空气中闻到一丝潮湿的，下雨天一般的气味。  
“是不是要下暴雨了？说到底我为什么会在这么热的天出门啊……都怪大野智那个家伙。啊但是我为什么要答应他呢……”  
大野智的面包咖啡店在完成前期准备之后就按部就班的开始了建设，半个月前终于正式开业。虽然他从开业前就开始了许多次对二宫的邀请，但二宫都因为不想出门而以这样那样的理由推脱掉了。只是不知道为什么，这天，在大野反复邀请反复说一定想请二宫来一趟之后，二宫和也竟然神使鬼差地同意了，虽然在踏出家门被热浪冲击的一瞬间他就后悔了。

享受着车厢里一阵阵吹来的冷气，二宫坐在座位上，看着窗外略过的风景发呆。居民楼，叶子变成深墨绿色的树，广告牌，很高的商业大楼……突然间有密集的雨点打在车窗上。属于夏日的暴雨从天而降，天空被乌云覆盖，显得一片阴暗，仿佛倾倒下来一般，雨水拍打在车厢上，发出噼啪声。  
二宫别过头，眨了眨有些干涩的眼睛，抬头去看车门上的到站提醒，还有一站就要到了。夏天的暴雨应该很快就会停的吧，他出门可没带伞。  
不出所料，仅仅一站路的功夫，刚刚还十分猛烈的暴雨就已经彻底停了。一点点西斜的阳光照着湿透的地面，腾起的热气让城市更加闷热。挪着步子从打着强力冷气的车站出来，二宫用帽檐把脸挡的严严实实的，顺着手机导航的指示，向着大野的店走去。

映入眼帘的是大片大片的绣球花，在强烈的日照下似乎有些褪色，却依旧在花期的末尾努力绽放着最后一波粉紫。店门前的木质围栏上挂着一块小鱼形状的牌子，上面刻着手写体的“營業中”。二宫推开玻璃门，听到风铃的叮铃声和柜台后传来的一声软软的“欢迎光临”。  
从柜台后探出头来的，是大野智，准确的说应该是晒黑了的大野智。  
这下是真的从全麦面包变成咖喱面包了……二宫和也已经放弃阻止自己内心吐槽的冲动了。  
咖喱面包，不对，是大野智，笑着对二宫说：“啊nino你来啦！太好了你终于有空了……我之前还担心你要是一直不肯来该怎么办呢。”  
为什么这么执着要我来呢……还有，这人怎么擅自叫的那么亲密了！  
“nino你先在这边坐一会儿，我给你冲杯咖啡吧，你想要什么咖啡？我请客！”  
“那就美式吧。”挑了一个流理台边上的吧台座位，二宫撑着脸开始看大野冲咖啡。八月的傍晚，加上开业还没太久，店里并没有太多人，两个人便闲聊起来。  
大野智从烘焙机里拿出一把豆子，放进磨豆机里磨碎。好看的手折起滤纸，放进滤斗中，在加入磨好的咖啡粉，与咖啡粉比例适中的91℃热水从细嘴壶的小口中流出。大野移动着手腕，让水流螺旋状地从咖啡粉中心向外画圈，再从外返回中心。咖啡的香气顺着水汽飘散开，二宫也被大野行云流水的动作所吸引。  
和咖啡一起送上的，还有一碟曲奇饼干。“这个也是我自己烤的！没有放奇奇怪怪的添加剂，是很健康的小饼干哦。”

两人相对而坐，中间摆着咖啡和饼干，不知怎的仿佛变成了下午茶模式。终于，二宫和也问出了心中的疑惑——  
“你邀请我那么多次就是为了请我吃小饼干吗？”  
“啊！差点把最重要的事情忘记掉了……你之前一直没空来，我真的怕拖着拖着我就把这件事忘记了。”大野蹲下身，然后从桌底柜里小心翼翼的抽出了什么。二宫探出上半身，看清了大野手里的东西——是一幅画。  
“nino你是六月生日的吧！我在网上搜索你的简介时看到的，虽然有点迟，现在都已经八月了……但是！这幅画！还是希望你收下！”大野把画递给二宫，晒得黑黑的脸上飘起了一片红色，仿佛第一次递情书的中学生。  
那是油画涂抹出的大海与天空，海天交际的地方，有一艘小小的木船，一个人正站在船上，伸手去摘一颗星星。  
“好漂亮……”二宫忍不住感叹出声。  
裱着木质画框的画接到手上，有一点重量。二宫小心的抓住画框，把画搁在桌边，用一只手轻轻扶着。“这画真的好漂亮！我回去一定会找面墙把它挂起来的！大野桑，谢谢你。”  
“nino你喜欢就好，嘿嘿。”大野用手指蹭了蹭脸，这张脸红的更厉害了。  
不知为何，看着红着脸的大野，二宫感觉自己的耳朵也有点热。

二宫和也抱着画打车回到家，在家里环顾了一圈后决定把画挂在玄关，这样一进门就能看到这幅画了。  
挂好画之后，二宫拿出手机拍了两张照片，而后点开了与大野智的line对话框。虽然第一次见面之后两人交换了联系方式，却没有什么交流。最近的聊天记录全是大野对他的邀请和他的推辞。早知道是因为生日礼物的事情，就应该早点答应人家的，害得他等那么久……  
挑了一张照片发送过去，二宫又发了一句话：“特别好看！谢谢大野大画家！”  
消息一发出去就显示了已读，但却一直没有回复发过来。  
一分钟后，终于收到了大野发来的消息：“nino喜欢我就很开心啦(*^▽^*)，你要是还想要的话我下次可以再画一幅给你哟。如果我出海钓到了旗鱼，把旗鱼角也送给nino吧！”  
没想到他打字那么慢，而且还用颜文字诶。二宫看着这句过于欢快的话笑出了声，回复道：“旗鱼角什么的就不用了吧哈哈哈(°－° )”  
过了好几分钟后，对面终于来了回复：“旗鱼是世界上公认的短距离内游的最快的鱼，特别难钓，弄不好还会有危险。不过我觉得我还是有那个自信去挑战旗鱼的，毕竟…………”  
看着屏幕上长长一串文字，二宫不禁想象着大野是怎么努力用他那双漂亮的手在小小的手机屏幕上打出这么长一段话的。他飞快的打字发送过去，过了一会儿收到了大野“nino打字真快啊”的回复。

两人的line就这样有了日常的对话，大野智会拍一些新做的甜品，新画的画，或者是门前的绣球花发给二宫和也，二宫有时则会用电视屏幕上显示的游戏通关照片或是好吃的中饭的照片回复他。点点滴滴的互相分享，仿佛已经融入了日常生活，二宫每天都很期待大野会给他发些什么，大野也会放大二宫的发来的图片研究这是什么游戏的截图。  
打破这稀疏平淡的日常的是大野智深夜的一通电话。凌晨一点的电话响了又响，正在跨时区打联机游戏的二宫和也不得不接起这个深夜的骚扰电话，以免被邻居投诉。  
“nino～nino！我，我喜欢你！喜欢你，喜欢！”  
顺着电波传来的声音仿佛是被大野智口中呼出的热气和酒香包裹着的，二宫感觉自己从耳朵到整张脸大概都红的发烫了。被大野突然的告白吓到，二宫一下子不知道该说什么来回答他。一时之间整个世界仿佛都寂静了下来，只有耳边窜动着电流的嘶嘶声。  
“nino！跟我交往吧！以，以结婚为前提的认真的交往！”  
“……”  
“nino～答复我啦～我可是，特别特别认真的！”  
“如果是结婚为前提的话……我考虑一下……”  
二宫觉得自己大概也醉了，不然怎么会说出这种浑话呢。和一个只见过两次面的男人，以结婚为前提的交往……  
后来谁都没有再说话，电话也不知是什么时候被谁挂掉的。二宫游戏里的队友正不停地发消息问他怎么了，他只能推脱说有急事便匆匆下了线。

有了这样的一段对话，这一晚对二宫和也来说注定是难以入眠的。他不知道应该怎样回复大野智，扪心自问他其实并不抗拒来自大野的喜欢，只是这来的有些过于突然，没有任何准备，没有若有若无的暧昧，从零到百的冲击太过强烈，让二宫在一瞬之间失去了思考的能力。  
给大野的line发了一条“什么时候空，我们见面聊聊吧”之后，二宫便关了手机，把自己扔进了卧室的大床，静静看着窗外从墨色一点一点泛起光，直到太阳高高升起。

\---------  
  
三 · 「秋霖」  
神乐坂，大野智的店，今天难得的在工作日的下午四点就挂上了“休息中”的牌子。透过玻璃店门，看到的是亮着灯的吧台，和正襟危坐面对面的两个人。  
从那通电话到现在已经过去了整整一周，在二宫发出那句话之后的这一周两人的line没有一点交流，双方都小心翼翼的避免打破平静的水面，而来自大野智的“今天来我店里吧，我们聊聊”，则是正式投下了一颗石块。  
还是那个熟悉的吧台座位，熟悉的暖色灯光和曲奇饼干，香气四溢的咖啡摆在两人的面前。“那个……今天是用的是虹吸壶。”大野智十分小声的说。  
端起咖啡抿了一口，二宫终于打破了两人之间沉默的氛围。

“你还记得吗，自己在电话里说了什么。”  
“记得！我喜欢nino，想跟nino交往！以结婚为前提的认真的交往！我是真的很认真的！没有要捉弄nino的意思！”大野智红着脸，仿佛喊出来的一般一口气说完了这一段话。距离上次见面已经过了快三个月，十一月的深秋，大野智似乎白了许多，脸颊泛起的红色看上去比之前明显了许多。  
“可是为什么会喜欢我呢？”  
“我……我不知道……说不出nino到底是具体哪里好，但就是觉得nino哪里都很好，不知不觉的时候就已经喜欢到无法自拔了！”  
Line上稀疏平常的对话，互相交换的日常生活，一点一滴中积累起对屏幕那边人的好奇，逐渐被吸引，最后深陷其中，对这两个本身性格就是慢调子的人来说，细水长流反倒比轰轰烈烈更容易打动他们。  
“我……”  
“nino你之前说了考虑一下的，可以给我答复了吗？我真的，真的，很喜欢nino。”  
“可这个不只是我们两个人的事情……我可能，还要再想想。”

二宫端起咖啡，想要缓解一下拒绝之后空气中隐约的尴尬气氛。他转头看向窗外，却发现不知何时开始的，外面正下着雨。  
“下雨了……我没带伞。”  
“我店里也没有伞……”  
然后便又是沉默。二宫捧着咖啡杯，用牙轻轻咬着杯沿，鼻尖是已经半凉的咖啡的香气，眼前是红着一张脸的大野智，和一碟形状好看的曲奇饼干，头顶的灯打着暖黄的光，屋外的雨落在叶子上，发出沙沙的声音。  
不知道沉默的时间过了多久，二宫在这默默流逝的时间中只是不停地思考着，试图能给自己找到一个合理的结果。其实他并没有什么好顾忌的，他不在满是同事的大公司上班，也没有住在那种左邻右舍一句话传遍全村的乡下，他有自己的收入，有开明的父母，他不讨厌大野智，不抵触大野智对他的感情。二宫和也虽然觉得有什么正在烦恼着他，却也找不出一个拒绝的理由。

“大野智。”  
“嗯！”  
“既然是以结婚为前提的，那你觉得选拉斯维加斯，挪威，冰岛或者瑞典？还是说荷兰比较好？”  
“哪个好……嗯，嗯？”  
“你要的答复，以结婚为前提的交往，我接受了。”  
“诶诶，诶——”  
看着大野仿佛一个兴奋的小孩子一般又蹦又跳，二宫也笑了，他用手揉了揉脸，不出意外摸到了一脸热烫。自己的耳朵大概已经红的不能看了吧。  
他的心只是开了一道小小的门缝，那个人却强硬地抓着门框推开门闯了进来。

“那我们这是在一起了！”从流理台一路蹦到吧台外的大野抱住坐在那的二宫就往他脸上亲了一口。  
“是啊，啊大野智你稍微收敛一点！”  
“nino我爱你！我一定要钓到超大的旗鱼然后把旗鱼角送给你！”  
“都说了旗鱼角就算了……”  
“还想跟nino一起去无人岛！我开船，我们一起去无人岛！”  
“啊啊什么无人岛，而且我晕船啊……”

两个人抱在一起一路闹腾，最后不知是谁绊了谁一脚，两人就这样一起倒进了靠墙的小沙发。大野智撑起身体，亮晶晶的眼睛看着被自己压在沙发上的二宫和也。“nino酱，我喜欢你。”“我也是，喜欢O酱。”倒映在对方眼中的自己越来越大，终于，两个人的唇紧紧贴在了一起。  
外面的雨还在下，秋季有时也会像春天一样下起连绵不断的如雾一般的薄雨，温润的像情人的轻吻。

\---------  
  
四 · 「月時雨」  
“我回来了——”  
大野智打开门，带着冬日的寒气和海水的咸味站在玄关开始换鞋。  
“欢迎回来——”  
迎接他的，是二宫和也的声音，游戏的效果音，味增汤的香气，房间里的暖气。一切都是这么令人安心。  
鱼竿摆在了离玄关最近的架子上，渔具箱放在架子下方，享受着暖气而脱下的大衣则扔在了沙发靠背上，大野智奔向沙发前地毯上正在打游戏的二宫。  
“kazu～我回来啦回来啦，有没有想我——”  
“别，别挤啊游戏要输了啊啊！”  
所幸最终显示屏上还是跳出了“You Win!”的字样，不然二宫就要把挂在他身上的大野按到地上狠狠搓揉一通了。  
“今天钓到什么了？”  
“天太冷了鱼都躲起来了呜呜，没有鲷鱼没有金枪鱼也没有旗鱼……”大野一边说着一边往二宫身上蹭。  
“别蹭了别蹭了啦大叔！凉的要命还一身的鱼腥味，快去洗澡！热水都给你准备好了，洗洗暖和就可以吃晚饭了。”  
“和也最好了！”大野智亲了一口二宫的脸颊，然后就一溜烟的跑去了浴室。

晚饭是非常简单的和风，热热的味增汤驱散了冬日的寒气。饭后两个人一起裹着毛毯缩在沙发上，一个看视频一个打游戏。  
“你那个咖啡店，就这样放着不管了？这才半年你的新鲜劲就过去了？”  
“没有没有，我有好好交代店员的工作的！而且我一个礼拜还是会去个两三次的啦。”  
“就知道钓鱼钓鱼，大野智你这是玩物丧志啊！”  
“这不是想钓到旗鱼然后把旗鱼角送给和也嘛。”  
“都说了旗鱼角就不用了啦笨蛋大叔。”

大野智的咖啡店在一个月前正式任命了一个店员做临时店长，这下他终于可以三天打鱼两天晒网的正大光明翘了咖啡店的活去钓鱼或者画画了。为了能随时出海，他还抽空去考了船舶驾驶证，还找渔家租了一条旧渔船。  
“驾照都没考出的家伙居然去考了船舶驾驶证，看来你的真爱是鱼不是我。”——来自某位握着游戏手柄生闷气的男性。  
当然后来另外一位男性身体力行地证明了他的真爱到底是谁。  
某位嘴上说着不开心的男性最后还是送了手工假饵给另外一位男性做生日礼物。

元旦初谒，两人穿着情侣款的冬衣一起到家附近的神社，祈祷新一年的气运。  
“和也许了什么愿望？”大野智别过头跟二宫和也咬耳朵。  
“不告诉你，说出来就不灵了。”二宫红着耳朵，眼神飘向了别处。  
“不说出来神明大人怎么听得到呢。新的一年，希望我跟和也身体健康，希望和也赚到好多好多好多钱，希望我能钓到旗鱼！”大野双手合十，闭着眼睛念念有词。  
他悄悄把眼睛睁开一条缝，果不其然看到身边的人又从耳朵红到了脸颊。  
“和也脸红了呢。”  
“是太冷了冻的！”  
“那我给和也暖暖吧。”大野说着便伸手贴上了二宫的双颊。“这样就不冷了嘿嘿，和也长得那么好看，可不能被冻坏了。”  
“难道你跟我在一起就是看上了我的脸？”  
“不止和也的脸，是看上了和也的全部！”  
“阿智什么时候会说这种意大利人一般的情话了？这还是我认识的那个日本人大野智嘛？”  
“当然是啦哈哈哈和也真是的！”

回家的路上，两人牵着手，沿着路边慢慢的晃着。  
“和也晚饭想吃什么？”  
“汉堡肉！”  
“元旦不应该吃杂煮吗？”  
“我就要吃汉堡肉！”  
“好的好的，回去给你做。”

元旦的晚上，对于这对情侣来说，与平时任何一个夜晚相比并没有什么大的区别。热茶，毛毯，二宫窝在沙发里打游戏，大野坐在地毯上画画。  
“新年第一发的画，画和也！画了挂家里。”  
“别画我啦，我最近好像又胖了一点……”  
“和也不胖啊，只是肚子上有一点点软软的肉而已。”大野说着，便放下画笔去掀二宫的衣服下摆。  
“怎么说着就动手了呢，你有腹肌你了不起啊，就知道揉我肚子。”二宫伸手去推他，却还是把掌心从大野的肩膀滑到了腹部，隔着衣服去摸他的腹肌。  
“最喜欢和也的肚子了，还有和也的手，软软的像小孩子一样。”  
摸着摸着大野智整个身体都快压在二宫和也身上了，两人的身影在沙发上交叠。大野低下头，轻轻含住二宫的唇，二宫也伸出舌头回应着他的挑逗。原本放在对方腹部的手不听话的下移，裤带系成的蝴蝶结被扯开，比那处稍稍凉一些的手伸了进去，两人就这样边亲吻边抚慰着对方。听到身下的人发出那种熟悉的难耐的叫声，大野抽出了伸在下面的那只手，抱着二宫翻了个身，让二宫骑在了自己的腿上。

游戏和画已经没有人在意了，裤子被随意的扯下，扔在地毯上。大野智一进入就感受到了紧致的包裹，身上的二宫发出了幼猫一般的叫声，只上下动了几下便嚷嚷着腿酸腰痛不想动了，整个人就这样俯下身贴住了大野的胸膛。  
“和也累了，那我们回床上吧。”话是这么说着，大野却没有抽出，直直抱着二宫就这么站了起来。二宫吓得紧紧抱住了大野，两条腿缠上了大野劲瘦的腰。体内的炙热在动作间一上一下，碾过他的敏感点，让他爽的连脚趾都抓在了一起。  
走去卧室不过几步路，可是对于被大野托着屁股的二宫来说却仿佛世纪般难耐。终于在走到床前时，二宫被埋在体内的巨物一顶一顶的送上了巅峰，双腿把大野夹得更紧，乳白色的浊液也溅上了两人的小腹。

二宫终于如愿来到了床上，确切的说应该是如了大野的愿。在舒适的大床上，夜还很长，二宫的腰肢也足够柔软。呻吟被身上人的动作撞碎，各种体液混合浸湿了被单，二宫的身体就像最完美的画布，任由大野留下吻痕和手指揉捏的痕迹。有阵雨伴随着窗外明朗的月光倾泻而下，但是屋里的人有更重要的事情要做。新一年，当然是需要一个好的开端。

\---------  
  
番外 · 「狐の嫁入り」  
大野智和二宫和也交往之后，两人就“住房”这个问题进行了一系列的讨论。同居这个大前提是两人都认可的，但到底是谁搬去谁家，还是各自卖了房子合买一套新的，就有待商榷了。  
二宫是希望大野搬去他家的，主要原因是他嫌搬家麻烦，他那一堆堆的工作资料，还有一屋子的游戏机显示屏游戏卡带什么的，搬起来真的太累了，他又不放心假手于人，所以不搬才是最好的选择。相比之下大野对于二宫搬来他家或者他新买一套房子都没有什么大意见，他的东西也就是渔具和画具，装箱搬运也很方便。

“我想要一个大一点的房间给我画画用……然后如果能有一面墙拿来摆我的渔具就更好了。”大野智说。  
二宫：“……我家可能，没那么大地方……我希望家里有一个很大的显示屏可以让我联机打游戏用，最好是一整个房间，游戏机显示屏地毯沙发齐全的那种。”  
“这个可以啊，我家客厅就可以直接拿来给你当游戏房，反正我也不怎么看电视，刚好和也你住进来可以不浪费那个大电视。”  
“但是我那些游戏机搬起来太累了……”  
“我帮和也搬吧，放心，我不会给你弄坏的。”  
“我还要一个房间做我的办公室。”  
“家里有一个多出来的书房，本来被我拿来堆画完的画的，可以收拾出来给和也用！”  
“我家楼下还有一家汉堡肉店！评价很好还可以送外卖的那种！”不等二宫再说些什么，大野就又放出杀手锏。  
“……既然你都贴心到这个份上了……那我就搬去你家吧！”誓死不挪窝的二宫和也，在大野智贴心的全套服务下终于屈服了。

一周后，二宫和也正式搬家入住大野智家。坐在沙发上吹着电扇的二宫看着大野一箱一箱地向房间里搬行李，而自己不仅什么活都不用干，手里还捧着一碗大野给他削好皮切成块的水果的时候，他再一次真心地感叹道，这个男朋友太好了。  
下午一点，整理暂时告一段落，大野智冲了个澡，牵着二宫的手准备带他去吃那家楼下的汉堡肉。走在路上时，突然有几滴雨水落了下来。两人抬起头，看见高悬着太阳的天空，有丝一般的细雨静静飘下。  
“太阳雨诶。”二宫轻声对大野说。  
“嗯，看，我们到了。”牵着二宫的手，大野和他一起走进了店里。就像两人第一次见面吃饭那样，两人找了个角落里安静的位置，面对面坐下后开始闲聊。

“阿智，刚刚下太阳雨了诶。”  
“感觉很久没见到过了呢。”  
“是啊是啊，我之前听说，古人把太阳雨叫‘天泣’，说天上没有云遮挡着太阳却下起了雨，就像天在哭一样。”  
“那和也有没有听说过，狐の嫁入り？”  
“狐狸出嫁？”  
“传说狐狸家的女儿出嫁时，为了不让人类看见，就施了法术，在太阳高照的时候起雨，用来遮人耳目。狐の嫁入り，就有太阳雨的意思。”  
“唔……这倒真是第一次听说。”  
汉堡肉被端上来，在铁板上滋滋作响，打断了两人的话。二宫开心地切开汉堡肉吃了起来，而大野这个猫舌就慢慢地把肉切成小块等它们凉一凉。  
“今天可是货真价实的狐の嫁入り呢。”  
“唔嗯？”二宫塞了一嘴汉堡肉，抬起头来看大野。  
“这不是，小狐狸嫁到我家来了嘛。”大野看着面前正嚼着汉堡肉的二宫，笑得眼角的小鱼都要活了一般。  
“你！你个臭大叔胡说八道些什么！赶紧吃啦冷了就不好吃了！”二宫低下头，却刚好向大野露出了他赤红的耳朵。  
大野低头咬了一口汉堡肉，掩盖自己险些溢出的笑声。

和也真是可爱的小狐狸呀。

注-  
緑雨（りょくう）：新绿时节降下的雨。  
夕立（ゆうだち）：夏天的午后，热空气堆积在上空、形成短时间内伴有雷电的强降雨。  
秋霖（しゅうりん）：指秋天连绵不断地持续下雨。  
月時雨（つきしぐれ）：伴随着月光倾泻的阵雨。  
狐の嫁入り（きつねのよめいり）：太阳高悬却还下着雨。


End file.
